


KID, A Guest?!

by NightStarry1412



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alcohol, Fangirl Sonoko, Gen, Handcuffed Together, Hotel, KID is losing his mind, Phobia of Fish, Reporters, Shinichi's enjoying KID's suffering, Sonoko is too annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightStarry1412/pseuds/NightStarry1412
Summary: Tomorrow is the night of the grand opening of the Suzuki family's new five-star hotel. And of course, to celebrate, Jirokichi Suzuki has decided to put his newly bought jewel on display in the main hall.“Suzuki-san, what is the relationship between the jewel and the Suzuki's new five-star hotel?” A reporter held a microphone at Jirokichi’s face.“What? That jewel has nothing do to with the hotel!” Jirokichi’s loud voice boomed around the area.“That’s an invitation to KID! I want him to come have a look inside my new five-star hotel! Hahahaha!” Suddenly snatching a microphone from a reporter's hand, Jirokichi leaned towards the camera.“KID! You better come to the grand opening tomorrow! I’ll even give you the jewel for free! Consider it as reimbursement!” Jirokichi had a wide smile on his face.“I’ll be waiting for you.”XXXKID smirked.“Let's go see what the old man wants.”With that said, KID jumped, activating his glider and flew towards the hotel.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. He's A Guest

Tomorrow is the night of the grand opening of the Suzuki family's new five-star hotel. And of course, to celebrate, Jirokichi Suzuki has decided to put his newly bought jewel on display in the main hall.

“Suzuki-san, what is the relationship between the jewel and the Suzuki's new five-star hotel?” A reporter held a microphone at Jirokichi’s face.

“What? That jewel has nothing do to with the hotel!” Jirokichi’s loud voice boomed around the area.

“That’s an invitation to KID! I want him to come have a look inside my new five-star hotel! Hahahaha!” Jirokichi held his head high and continue to boast about his wealth.

Meanwhile, back in a police station in Ekoda, a furious Nakamori keibu slammed his coffee mug down on his desk upon watching the live news in his office.

“Jirokichi Suzuki!” Nakamori Ginzo’s voice was loud enough to make all the other officers jump. “Stop inviting an internationally wanted criminal to go steal your expensive jewels!” Nakamori Ginzo roared.

“Wha— Why are you shouting, dad!” Aoko stood at the doorway, hands covering both her ears.

“Ahoko! You're going to burst my eardrums!” Kaito stood behind her, hands on both his ears as well.

Nakamori Ginzo just huffed, sitting down on his chair with a loud thump.

On the news, Jirokichi was still babbling about how his new hotel cost a fortune in front of the reporters.

“KID!” Suddenly snatching a microphone from a reporter's hand, Jirokichi leaned towards the camera.

“You better come to the grand opening tomorrow! I’ll even give you the jewel for free! Consider it as reimbursement!” Jirokichi had a wide smile on his face. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

“For FREE?!” Nakamori Ginzo was practically fuming with anger now. He switched off the television and marched out of his office.

“We are going to catch KID tomorrow! Get the preparations ready!” Nakamori Ginzo ordered.

“But keibu! Suzuki-san said—” Takagi started.

“I don't care what that old man said! We are going to catch KID no matter what!” Nakamori yelled at Takagi’s face (poor Takagi).

Just as the officers scrambled to prepare for tomorrow’s heist, a loud swishing sound was heard.

“Whose helicopter is that!” Now standing outside the front door of the station, Nakamori stared daggers at the currently landing helicopter.

“You can't land here! You're disrupting the traffic!” Nakamori’s voice was lost in the wind.

Jirokichi Suzuki stepped out from the helicopter.

“Wow! How did he get here so fast? He was on the news just moments ago!” Aoko gaped.

“You can do anything when you're rich,” Kaito stated bluntly.

“Nakamori! You saw my interview on TV?” Jirokichi’s grin was wider than KID’s. “KID is coming tomorrow!”

“And you want the task force to be there. I'm already on it.” Nakamori eyed the helicopter with distaste. “Get that helicopter off the road.”

“I knew it. It's a great thing I came here in person.” Ignoring the helicopter comment, Jirokichi continued, “The task force won't be needed tomorrow. I won't have you guys scaring KID away.”

“What—!” Nakamori yelled in disbelief.

“You heard me. I don't want any police tomorrow, but you and your family can attend as guests for the grand opening.” Jirokichi handed him a shiny invitation.

“This is KID we're talking about! It's my job to—” Nakamori began while Aoko accepted the invitation with a small smile.

“I invited KID to come. He's a guest.” Jirokichi brushed Nakamori off and started walking back to his helicopter.

“Remember, no police tomorrow!” Jirokichi yelled as the helicopter started to ascend, leaving a raging Nakamori Gonzo standing there below with Aoko and Kaito.

“Jirokichi Suzuki—!!!”

XXX

The night of the grand opening.

KID in full regalia stood on a rooftop of a nearby building, spying on the new hotel with a pair of binoculars.

“What are you planning, Suzuki-san?” There was no police, just as Jirokichi ordered. Only a massive crowd of reporters taking pictures with their camera flashes on.

KID smirked. Of course he knows this is a trap. He's just going to grab the jewel and leave, _hopefully_ not activating any traps set up to catch him. Although he didn't spot any even after scouting the hotel. _Weird._

“Let's go see what the old man wants.” With that said, KID jumped, activating his glider and flew towards the hotel.


	2. Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonoko stared at KID.   
> KID stared at the fish.   
> The fish stared back. 
> 
> This was one tough staring contest.

Nakamori Ginzo scanned his surroundings. They were inside the main hall, the jewel safely inside its display case at the center. The Suzuki family were here, with Sonoko inviting her friend Ran and the high school detective Kudo Shinichi.

“I can't believe I'm going to see KID-sama up close~!” Sonoko clapped her hands and giggled. “And today's my birthday, too~!”

“Will KID really come?” Ran asked Shinichi discretely.

“Maybe.” Shinichi shrugged. “You know KID. He won't say no to a challenge.” _Even if it's a trap._ Shinichi eyed the bulging side of Sonoko’s pocket.

“Dad, Aoko heard there's a chocolate fountain in the dining hall. Too bad Kaito wasn't invited. He loves chocolate.” Aoko said after making small talks with the other guests.

“One minute left!” Someone yelled. One minute left until the grand opening.

Nakamori straightened up, his piercing gaze directed towards the innocent-looking jewel sitting inside its display case.

“30 seconds!”

Sonoko was practically radiating with excitement, eyes shining with a fire so bright that it can even pierce through anything in its way.

“3, 2...”

CLICK. All the lights went out in the hotel. And then they were back on.

“Ladies and gentlemen~!” KID poofed out of nowhere, standing confidently in front of Jirokichi Suzuki.

_Wait._ Nakamori turned his eyes back to the display case.

“The jewel's missing! Hand over the jewel, KID!” Nakamori pointed a finger at KID. Unlike his usual antics, KID looked somewhat puzzled.

“But I haven't stolen it yet.” KID furrows his eyebrows, lips turning into a frown. KID turned his head to look at the empty display case.

“I—” Before KID could finish his sentence, a body collided with him, sending the both of them crashing into the ground.

“KID-sama~!!!” Sonoko was now laying on top of a very confused KID. Sonoko held onto KID’s right wrist tightly, not letting him go. “I’m so happy you came!”

“Good day to you too, Ojou-sama” KID gave her a gentle smile while trying to escape from her deadly grasp.

“You have a fit body, KID-sama~” Sonoko was now using her other hand to touch KID’s muscles. KID stared at her, body tensing up under her touch.

“Sonoko! What are you doing?!” Ran gasped at Sonoko’s unladylike stunt. Reporters were flashing their cameras at the two of them on the floor.

“How often do you work out, KID-sama? Your muscles are _very_ firm~” Sonoko purred, her hand now placed on KID’s chest.

“Ojou-sama! Can you _please_ get off of me?” KID was now screaming inside of his head. _Why is she even touching me?!_

While KID scrambled to escape, he heard a small click coming from his wrist. _No way..._ KID sweatdropped. He was now handcuffed to Sonoko.

“This handcuff is custom made just for you, KID-sama~ There's no key and only I know the combination password~” Sonoko smiled innocently at KID.

Now, almost everyone in the main hall was bewildered. KID was finally captured, by a high school girl?!

KID desperately fumbled with the handcuff on his wrist. She was right. There was no lock for KID to pick. KID was stuck with Sonoko.

Jirokichi Suzuki clapped his hands and stepped forward.

“Time for dinner, everyone! I bet you're all hungry! Let us all move to the dining hall, shall we?!” Jirokichi ushered his guests. “Reporters aren't allowed in!”

“W-Wait—” KID started to panic. _Does this mean..._

“KID-sama.” KID was forced to look at his captive. “Today’s my birthday.” Sonoko stared at him intensely, waiting.

“H-Happy birthday...?” KID cowered beneath her.

“So you need to keep me company tonight.” Sonoko fished out something from her pocket. “I’ll give you this jewel after dinner.” Sonoko flashed the jewel at his face, carefully keeping it out of his reach.

KID was seriously deciding whether he should just dislocate his thumb and escape. He was a phantom thief, not some... _escort_ for a birthday girl!

“I wouldn't do that if I were you,” Shinichi said casually, standing beside Ran.

“Dislocating a thumb isn't the best choice for a magician like you. Just stick around with Sonoko. It's not like it's the end of the world. You'll even get a free gem in return.” Shinichi shrugged, but KID could tell the detective was enjoying this.

“Come on, Sonoko!” Ran pulled Sonoko up from KID.

“Let’s go!” Ran pulled Sonoko, Sonoko pulled KID, and Shinichi walked casually behind the three of them, ignoring KID’s plea for help.

This is going to be a long night.

XXX

Inside the dining hall.

The Suzuki’s were seated together at a table. Except for Sonoko, who joined her friends with the other guests at another table.

So it was just Shinichi, Ran, Sonoko, KID, Nakamori Ginzo and Aoko occupying a table. Aoko had gotten along quite well with Ran, and Nakamori on the other hand wanted to keep a close eye on KID. The seat beside KID was empty.

_To think that no one wanted to seat beside me except for Sonoko._ KID didn't know if he should be happy or sad.

KID fidgeted in his seat. The lights were too bright. Everyone can have a clear look of his face. Luckily he already thought about this and wore some makeup, but now he’s not sure if the makeup is enough in this light.

Sonoko kept staring at him, with a _very_ and _increasingly_ intense gaze. She didn't even look away when the food was served.

“You should eat your food, ojou-san.” KID muttered weakly. _Please stop staring at me._

“Sonoko.” Replied Sonoko. “Call me Sonoko.”

“...Sonoko-san.” Still, Sonoko didn't look away. She was _captivated_ by KID. _Creepy._ KID turned away from her, staring straight ahead into the empty seat across him, not touching his food either.

“Neh, KID-sama. Tell me more about yourself.” And of course, Sonoko started to bug him. KID sighed.

“I’m a phantom thief. I'm not supposed to tell you more about myself.” KID stated bluntly, hoping the questions would stop.

“How old are you? Do you wear glasses? Are you a student? You look young. Are we the same age? When's your birthday? What’s your favourite colour? Favourite food? Are you single? What's your number? Where do you live? What—” Sonoko started to ask him _more_ questions. _Great. Just. Great._

KID tried to ignore her. But that resulted in even _more_ questions. Sonoko was like a bird that keeps on chirping from morning till night. KID was starting to lose his mind. He could hear Shinichi snickering somewhere in the background.

KID was getting dizzier and dizzier with all those questions. They kept pouring and pouring and pouring and pouring out of Sonoko’s mouth. It's a never-ending river of questions. Some questions _too_ personal for his liking.

KID ended up giving her his phone number to make her shut up. Stupid, he knew, but he was getting desperate and had no other choice. Since Sonoko started to bug him _more_ after he gave her a fake number, which she dialled immediately and figured out that it doesn't work.

“This better be the right number this time.” Sonoko huffed and pressed the dial button. KID rolled his eyes, and froze. _Wait. Did he silence his ringtone...?_

Apparently, he did not, as his phone rang the second Sonoko pressed the dial button. Now everyone at this table knows what his ringtone sounds like.

Shinichi spat out his coffee (why do they even serve coffee here?). Ran choked on her food and started coughing. Sonoko stared at him, dumbfounded.

“You have the same ringtone as my friend, Kaito!” Aoko pointed at KID, shocked. “I didn't know you have the same bad taste in music like him!” Aoko gasped.

KID fumbled to switch off his phone, face red in embarrassment. _He’s going to change that damn ringtone as soon as he gets back home...!_

“You need to have better taste, KID-sama. That ringtone was just... Yuck.” Sonoko deadeye stared at him.

“If you're so disgusted by my taste in music, can you _please_ uncuff me now, Sonoko-san...?” KID said with a small smile while he's actually dying of embarrassment inside. _Poker face, remember your poker face._

“Nope!” Then came the curt reply. KID gives up. There was no escaping his clingy fangirl tonight.

KID eyed the glass of water on the dining table. He was getting thirsty. _Oh, damn this!_ _He didn't care if they could track his DNA or not! He’s had enough of this!_ KID snatched the glass and gulped the liquid down in one go.

“Ugh! What is this?!” This isn't water. This is... “Alcohol?” All KID could taste was never-ending bitterness. KID stuck his tongue out, wanting to get rid of the disgusting taste.

“Who served KID alcohol?! Get him some water, will you?!” Nakamori bellowed, ordering a waiter to change KID’s drink.

“I feel hot.” KID mumbled. The alcohol was getting to him. KID started to take off his white outer jacket but couldn't get it off fully because of the handcuff around his wrist.

“I want more!” KID pushed his empty glass towards the waiter Nakamori called there.

“But sir—” The waiter tried to reason with KID. KID noticed a bottle of beer sitting innocently on top of the tray behind the waiter. KID lunged backwards, grabbed the bottle and drank.

“KID! Put that bottle down right now!” Nakamori yelled, getting up from his seat.

“Too late!” KID slammed the now empty bottle down on the table, smirking challengingly at the furious Nakamori.

“I didn't know KID could hold his liquor.” Shinichi eyed KID sceptically. “I thought you're a minor.”

“I am.” Crossing his arms proudly, KID narrowed his eyes. “You want to have a go, Meitantei?” KID challenged Shinichi.

“Kyaa~ KID-sama is so cool~” Sonoko fangirled. Shinichi’s eyebrow twitched.

“You’re on, KID.” Shinichi snatched a bottle of beer from Nakamori’s side of the table.

“No no no! Stop! You idiot brats!” Nakamori snatched the bottle back from Shinichi’s hands. “Go drink something else!”

KID pouted. “More for me then.” He somehow magicked a new bottle of beer in his hand and started gulping it down.

“Stop him!” Nakamori yelled at the waiter. The waiter just shrugged and walk away. He wasn't paid enough for this drama. By the time Nakamori made it to KID, KID had already finished his third bottle of beer.

“I’m seeing stars.” KID looked up at the ceiling. Black dots filled his vision.

Nakamori’s yelling seemed to drift farther and farther away......

Until there was only silence......

Dead silence......

XXX

When KID woke up, he was staring at the ceiling. His head hurt and his vision swarmed. _What happened?_

KID blinked.

“I had the weirdest dream. I was handcuffed to a noisy girl and forced to have dinner with her. Heh. What a weird dream...” KID mumbled to himself. KID turned his head to his left and... Sonoko. Sonoko was still staring at him with her overly intense gaze.

KID blinked again.

“Oh, it wasn't a dream.” KID mustered out that sentence before he turned his head back curtly, staring down at the table.

And a pair of ball-shaped eyes stared back at him. It was a _fish_. They're having _fish_ for dinner. The fish stared at KID with its dead unnerving eyes, its mouth opened wide.

Sonoko stared at KID. KID stared at the fish. The fish stared back. This was one tough staring contest.

“Eeeeekkkkk—”

And...... KID lost, unfortunately. KID shrieked, bumped back into his seat and tumbled backwards. The chair hit a waiter that was passing by and made him drop the plate he was holding. KID tumbled down on the floor, dragging Sonoko down with him, and felt something land on his lap.

It was the plate of food the waiter was holding. _Fish_. The same-looking fish that was just served on KID’s plate.

KID shrieked again. He struggled to his feet and stumbled backwards......into the dining table behind him. KID bumped into the table, tilting it so that the table slammed right down at him, crushing him and Sonoko beneath it.

“Sonoko!” Cried Ran.

Surprised gasps were heard from the other _two hundred guests_ seated inside the dining hall.

KID pushed away the table laying above him, and made the mistake of looking down. _Fish_. There were _fish_ on _his lap_. KID felt like he was going to faint. KID used both his hands to cover his eyes, shaking. Somehow his little ordeal broke the chain of the handcuffs.

“Huh, I should have ordered better quality handcuffs.” Sonoko frowned at the remaining handcuff on her wrist.

“KID! Where are you going?!” Shinichi called after the thief who suddenly broke into a run.

KID ran around the dining hall blindly, bumping into multiple people in his way. _Fish_. Too many _fish_. He burst through a door and tumbled into a crowd of reporters.


	3. I Always Behave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m never attending as a guest ever again! That Sonoko girl is crazy! Do you know how long she was staring at me?! Two hours! Two freaking hours!”

In the main hall.

KID tumbled into a crowd of reporters. Upon seeing KID, the reporters scrambled to get up and soon had KID cornered.

“KID-san! How did the dinner go?”

“KID-san! How did you escape?”

“KID-san! Can I have your autograph?”

“KID-san! Can I—”

“Kid-san! D—”

KID was soon swarmed with multiple questions. KID raised his hands to block out the camera flashes.

SWOOSH. BANG.

An object flew through the hall and slammed into the concrete wall near them, making the reporters gasp and back away in surprise.

Kudo Shinichi stood at the doorway of the dining hall, leg retracting after kicking his inflated football. Shinichi glared at the reporters with a stare so scary that they all backed away. Shinichi walked towards KID and pulled him up from the ground.

“Are you okay, KID?” Shinichi wiped a tear from KID’s face.

“M-Meitantei—” Hugging Shinichi, KID sobbed.

“I’m never attending as a guest ever again! That Sonoko girl is crazy! Do you know how long she was staring at me?! Two hours! Two freaking hours!” KID finally lost it. He kept shaking Shinichi and yelling ‘Two hours!’.

Shinichi deadpanned. “Looks like you're okay after all.” He pried KID off of himself.

“Noooo— Don't leave me, Shinichi—!” KID clung onto him for dear life. “Sonoko could come back for me anytime now!”

“Let go.” Shinichi’s eyebrow twitched. “Or else I’ll bring a _fish_ to your next heist.” Upon hearing the word ‘fish’, KID flinched and immediately let go of him.

Shinichi sighed. “Come on, I'll walk you home.” KID was in no condition to go home by himself.

“Can I hold your hand, Shinichi?” KID pleaded, showing Shinichi his puppy eyes.

“Fine.” Shinichi reluctantly gave him his hand. KID’s eyes lit up immediately. KID skipped through the hall, dragging Shinichi behind him.

“I feel bad for the poor kid,” Jirokichi told Nakamori. “I had to invite him because my niece was bugging me.” Jirokichi sighed.

Sonoko was standing in the main hall and glaring at Shinichi and KID’s silhouette.

“You’re dead, Shinichi. How dare you steal my KID-sama—!”

XXX

The next day.

The different headlines of various newspapers:

1\. KID AND KUDO SHINICHI, A COUPLE?!

2\. SONOKO SUZUKI AND KID HANCUFFED?!

3\. KID, A PHOBIA OF FISH?!

4\. KID CRYING AFTER MEAL WITH THE SUZUKI’S?!

“Bakaito! Did you see the headlines today?!” Aoko pounced on Kaito when he entered the classroom.

“Yeah yeah...” Kaito walked pass her and slumped down in his seat.

“Do you know that KID had the same lousy ringtone as you?! He was also scared of _fish_!” Aoko snickered. Kaito flinched at the mention of ‘fish’.

“Hey, you okay?” Suddenly Aoko was right in front of Kaito’s face. “Your eyes are puffy. Did you cry because you couldn't attend the grand opening and meet your idol?”

“W-What— Of course not!” Kaito scolded and heard a laugh.

“I see you had fun yesterday, Kuroba-kun.” Hakuba mocked, with a hint of laughter in his eyes. Kaito’s face heated up at his comment.

“Whatever.” Kaito ignored them and mumbled. He took out his phone and looked at his messages.

‘Sleep tight, barou thief.’ —Meitantei. (7 hrs ago)

Kaito smiled and typed.

‘Do you want to hang out together, my lovely Shinichi?’—KID. (1 min ago)

Shinichi looked at his phone and rolled his eyes.

‘Sure. Let's go to the aquarium.’

‘Noooooo! Don't do this to me, Meitantei!’

‘Only if you behave.’

Shinichi smirked and continue reading his newspaper.

“KID and Kudo Shinichi a couple?” He read the headlines out loud.

“Don’t you mean Shinichi and KID? That fits much better.” Shinichi took a sip of his steaming coffee. “KID’s in my mercy after all, neh, KID?”

He turned his focus back onto his phone.

‘I always behave, Shin-chan!❤٩(♡ε♡ )۶’’

“The aquarium it is then.” Shinichi couldn't wait to see the look of horror on Kaito’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMAKE
> 
> Hakuba fans: Why didn't Hakuba attend the grand opening too?!
> 
> Me: He wasn't invited.
> 
> Hakuba: A shame I couldn't be there to witness Kuroba’s suffering. Such a shame......


End file.
